parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TK
' Takeru "T.K." Takaishi' is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure tri.. He is a DigiDestined, partnered with Patamon, and embodies the trait of Hope. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Description T.K. is a very cheerful and amiable person. He doesn't like when others are fighting or sad, and will do anything in his power to make others happy. He is very protective of his loved ones, especially after Patamon's sacrifice, and takes his duty as a protector of the Digital World very seriously. He is rather optimistic, and always tries to keep a smile on his face. As a small child, T.K. is very naive and doesn't always understand the big picture, and is more prone to tears than the other children, being the youngest. However, he does his best to keep up with the older children, and grows to become very independent and resourceful. As a preteen, he is far more mature than the average child thanks to his experiences in the Digital World, and is usually very levelheaded and reasonable. However, Patamon's death and his encounters with the forces of darkness made their mark on him, and he reacts very strongly when anyone abuses the powers of darkness. In Digimon Adventure, T.K. is the only DigiDestined who doesn't live in Odaiba, instead living with his mother in Setagaya. In Digimon Adventure 02, he moves to Odaiba and lives in same apartment building as Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida. T.K. has a French grandfather, making him and his brother Matt at least 1/4 French. Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2 Appearance In 1995, T.K. is a very young boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. He wears green overalls over a light green T-shirt, as well as white socks. Return to Highton View Terrace His pajamas include a long-sleeved light green shirt. Digimon Adventure In 1999, T.K. is slightly older and taller, but not by much, still standing as the youngest and shortest of the DigiDestined. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone. Digimon Adventure His underwear is a pair of white briefs with a green band. DigiBaby Boom After taking a bath in Devimon's illusory mansion, he wears a blue bath robe over his briefs, which is later revealed to an illusion. Evil Shows His Face On March 4, 2000, T.K. wears an oversized cream turtleneck sweater, light khaki shorts, and a cream bucket hat. Our War Game! In May 2000, when Gennai summons him back to the Digital World, T.K. wears a light green T-shirt, light beige shorts, white socks, green tennis shoes with white soles, and a beige bucket hat. Fusion Confusion In 2002, T.K. has grown to be quite tall, matching the height of Yolei and Izzy, who are both older. His usual outfit is a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat. Digimon Adventure 02 During summer, T.K. wears a khaki sleeveless vest over a light green T-shirt, dark green shorts, dark blue socks, beige boots with grey soles, and a light beige bucket hat. Big Trouble in Little Edo During winter, T.K. wears a puffy white vest over a green turtleneck sweater, beige shorts, thick yellow socks, blue shoes with yellow soles, and a beige bucket hat. A Very Digi-Christmas In 2005, T.K. now a teenager,primarily wears a school uniform presumably from Odaiba Middle School consisting of a dark green blazer, a white shirt, grey trousers, and a dark blue tie. In the chaotic battle against the three Kuwagamon at the Haneda airport, T.K. retains the same look he had in Digimon Adventure 02 when he wore different hats. He wears a fedora hat on his head. He wears a casual outfit to show his matured appearance; a black short vest with a white long sleeve shirt tucked into his light blue jeans and black boots. He also wears a gray scarf on his neck. During the battle against Alphamon, T.K. wears a cap on his head and wears another outfit; a yellow short sleeve loose shirt with the sign "Summer Camp" on front, beneath his outfit is an olive green long sleeve shirt, dark green cargo shorts and blue sneakers and white socks. Reunion In 2010, T.K. is now taller than his brother Matt. In 2027, T.K. is an adult, and has longer hair. He wears a green button-up shirt over a green undershirt, beige pants, and black shoes. A Million Points of Light Etymologies ;Takeru Takaishi (高石 タケル) Name used in Japanese materials. Officially romanized in Digimon Adventure: Official Encyclopedia II. *'Ja:' Takaishi (高石?). Japanese surname that means "tall stone". "Ishi" is shared with "Ishida". *'Ja:' Takeru (タケル?). A Japanese masculine name. With Yamato, it is a reference to Yamato Takeru. ;Takeru Takaishi (高石 岳) Name used by Takeru when introducing himself to his class Enter Flamedramon and on the cover of Adventures in the Digital World. *'Ja:' Takeru (岳?). Japanese masculine name that means "mountain". Its meaning is similar to the surname "Takaishi". ;Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Name used in the English dub of Digimon Adventure. *T.K.. Derived from the two consonants present in both "Takeru" and "Takaishi". Story ''Digimon Adventure'' In 1995, T.K. lived in Highton View Terrace with his parents, Hiroaki and Nancy, and his older brother, Matt. One night, the brothers witnessed the battle between Red Greymon and Parrotmon. Digimon Adventure This event led them to be chosen to become a new DigiDestined. Sometime later, his parents divorced for unknown reasons. Matt was given the decision of who each child should live with, and he decided to stay with his father, while T.K. remained with their mother. Original Story: 2½ Year Break T.K. was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly, and because of his young age, he was not as affected by it as much as Matt at first. At some point, T.K. and his mother moved to live in the Setagaya ward. T.K. came to summer camp with Matt by a special arrangement, as he was from a different school than the others. He is the youngest DigiDestined to be transported into the Digital World from the summer camp. However, he is fairly independent on his own, mostly rebuffing his older brother Matt's attempts to comfort and coddle him. However, he enjoys getting to spend more time with his brother, despite the odd situation. When Devimon separates the DigiDestined, T.K. and Patamon end up landing near Primary Village. They enjoy playing with the baby Digimon, but don't know how to take care of them, and Elecmon, the babies' caretaker, accuses them of being harmful and starts fighting with Patamon. T.K. defuses the situation and settles Patamon and Elecmon's fight with a friendly tug-o-war match, with T.K. as the judge. DigiBaby Boom During the final battle against Devimon, Patamon Digivolves into Angemon when Takeru is in danger. Angemon summons all of the others' strengths and sacrifices himself in order to defeat Devimon. Though Angemon is immediately reborn as a Digi-Egg, this event traumatizes T.K. severely, to the point where he still has nightmares about losing his partner three years later. However, this event causes T.K. to be the first of the team to accept his role as a DigiDestined. The Legend of the DigiDestined Departure for a New Continent After Tai and MetalGreymon disappear following the battle against Etemon, Matt and T.K. stick together even when the other DigiDestined leave. When they reach an amusement park near a lake, Matt and Gabumon cross the lake to check things out, but never come back. DemiDevimon uses this opportunity to make T.K. believe Matt didn't like him and reject Tokomon's friendship. However, Tai and Agumon's return ruin DemiDevimon's plans, and T.K. and Tokomon reconcile, with Tokomon Digivolving to Patamon to fight DemiDevimon. Forget About It Soon, the DigiDestined reunite and return to the Real World with their Digimon, hoping to find the eighth DigiDestined before Myotismon and his army get to them. On August 2, as Matt accompanies T.K. on the way back to Setagaya, T.K. and Patamon get in an argument, and Patamon leaves the train in a huff in Shibuya. As T.K., Matt and Gabumon try to find Patamon, they encounter two members of Myotismon's army, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, who are more interested in having fun with them than attacking the DigiDestined. Myotsimon is unimpressed with Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon's disobedience and banishes them (kills them in the Japanese version), and T.K. and Matt fight Myotismon in their honor. Patamon returns to T.K., and regains his ability to Digivolve to Angemon. Out on the Town Before the DigiDestined go back to the Digital World to fix the distortions once and for all, T.K. gets to see his mother, father and brother together again. Though the atmosphere is tense, T.K. is oblivious, and is happy to see his family as it was before the divorce. The Battle for Earth T.K. plays a critical role in defeating Puppetmon. While Puppetmon kidnaps him to "play" at his mansion, T.K. taunts Puppetmon, saying that he had no friends and prompting the distraught Dark Master to leave him unattended in an attempt to prove him wrong. This allows T.K. to destroy Puppetmon's twisted playroom and take the dolls he used to control the other DigiDestined. He returns to the other DigiDestined on his own, proving how much he has grown. Playing Games While fighting against Piedmon, T.K., Patamon and Kari are the only ones left after Piedmon turns everyone else into keychains. However, Gomamon snatches a keychain from Piedmon and throws it to T.K. before turning into a keychain himself. When T.K. and Kari find themselves falling to an almost certain death, T.K. realizes the keychain is Matt's keychain. Knowing his brother is still there and has faith in him fills T.K.'s heart with hope, and this hope causes Angemon to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon saves T.K. and Kari, restores everyone from their keychain state, and is the key to defeating Piedmon once and for all. Piedmon's Last Jest ''Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! On March 4, 2000, T.K. is with Matt visiting their grandmother out in the country. Tai and Izzy manage to get a hold of them and warn them about Diaboromon. Following this, the brothers search the surrounding town for a computer to help fight in the Internet. T.K., however, cannot do much to help in the battle and can only watch in horror as Patamon falls to Diaboromon. He is one of the many viewers around the world who watch the final battle between Omnimon and Diaboromon. ''Digimon Adventure 02 On May 2000, T.K. arrives in the Digital World and gives up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Patamon loses the power to become MagnaAngemon. Fusion Confusion On April 2002, T.K. and his mother move to a new apartment building in Odaiba. On his first day in Odaiba Elementary School, T.K. meets his new neighbors, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, and starts attending Odaiba Elementary School, where he finds out he is in the same class as his old friend Kari. Another boy in his class is Davis Motomiya, who immediately singles him out as a rival due to his good relationship with Kari. On the first day of school, he finds out that the Digital World is in trouble due to a human boy who calls himself the Digimon Emperor. He also discovers Davis, Yolei and Cody are new DigiDestined, whose Digimon are capable of Armor Evolution. T.K., like Kari, has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because he has had the most experience with Digimon, though at first he feels like a burden because Patamon can't evolve, due to the Digimon Emperor blocking evolution with his Control Spires. However, he soon finds the Digi-Egg of Hope, which turns his Digivice into a D-3 and allows Patamon to Armor Digivolve into Pegasusmon. Enter Flamedramon A New Digitude When Kari begins to act strange and starts fading out in class, T.K. becomes worried, and is distraught when Gatomon tells him that Kari disappeared into thin air. He goes to look for her on the beach with Patamon and Gatomon, and they are surprised to see Kari calling to them through a portal. They enter the portal to the Dark Ocean, a strange dark world that Kari has been pulled into. Pegasmon destroys a Control Spire in this world, allowing Gatomon to evolve into Angewomon and save Kari. The four then return to the Real World. His Master's Voice When T.K. and Kari visit Mimi in New York, they encounter Willis, his Digimon, Terriermon, and Wendigomon. While on a train for Colorado, their train is hindered by Wendigomon, so they have to continue on foot. They manage to join up with the others during the fight with Cherubimon. Angemon and Angewomon Digivolve to their Mega forms to release the powers of the Golden Digi-Eggs so Veemon and Terriermon can golden armor digivolve. Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals While T.K. and Cody infiltrate the Digimon Emperor's base, T.K. realizes Ken is using Devimon's data to complete his secret project. Enraged by Ken's abuse of the powers of darkness, T.K. throws his hat to the floor in anger and seeks out Ken. when he confronts Ken, he taunts the other boy for thinking he could control the forces of darkness, and gets in a fistfight with him, which is only halted by the uncontrollable Kimeramon attacking the base. An Old Enemy Returns After the debut of Paildramon and Silphymon, Cody realizes that he and T.K. would become partners and have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. As he tries to understand T.K. better to become a better partner to him, he realizes that there are two sides to T.K.: The kind and cheery T.K., and the fierce and serious T.K. that only surfaces in the matters of villains of pure evil like Devimon, Kimeramon or BlackWarGreymon. He sees this side clearly during a battle to protect one of the Destiny Stones, when T.K. is increasingly angered by BlackWarGreymon's existence as a construct made of darkness. When BlackWarGreymon grabs Angemon by the throat, T.K. becomes upset until Angemon uses the Stone's power to Digivolve into MagnaAngemon, though this isn't enough to save the Destiny Stone. Cody decides to talk to Matt, who explains how darkness hurt T.K. three years ago. When Matt informs T.K., he comments that Cody could have asked him, but is glad Cody made the effort to understand him. After he helps Cody relax and assures him that he is sure they can achieve DNA Digivolution together, Angemon and Ankylomon finally DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon. Destiny In Doubt Cody Takes A Stand Stone Soup On Christmas Day, T.K., Tai and their Digimon go to Paris to help the DigiDestined of France round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in the Real World as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. They are aided by T.K.'s grandfather, Michel, a proud Frenchman. Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2 When he returns to Japan, he is forced to admit to his mother that he is involved in Digimon-related business again. Invasion of the Daemon Corps He is surprised but grateful when Nancy uses her connections as a journalist to give him a list of the children Yukio Oikawa kidnapped and seeded with Dark Spores. Duel of the WarGreymon During the battle against MaloMyotismon, T.K. is paralyzed with fear after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. While he is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion, he experiences his desire for his family to be together again. Patamon appears, making T.K. realize that the effect was not real, and Davis appears to break him free of the illusion, after which he joins with the other kids to help Ken break out of his illusion. Cody uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, making his desire for justice come true, with Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. He then helps defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of his Digivice. Oikawa's Shame The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined A Million Points of Light When Pukumon enters the scene with a Control Spire, Joe knocks into the 02 DigiDestined and T.K. ends up with Kari's D-Terminal, allowing Patamon to Armor Digivolve to Manbomon. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon'' ''Digimon Adventure tri. By 2027, T.K. has become an author, and writes various stories based on the adventures he and the other children had. He is married and has a son, who is partnered with a Tokomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of his battles as a child, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encounter Parallelmon, who absorbs him, Yolei, Cody, and Kari, and inadvertently sends Davis into the '''V-Tamer 01' world. There, Davis meets Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. T.K. and the others help Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends return to their continuity. Double Tamer!! The Great Super-dimensional Battle!! PSP game When Puppetmon was revived by Apocalymon, T.K. refuses to give up and told Tai and Matt that he and Patamon will fight him, which causes Patamon to warp digivolve to Seraphimon. Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taiga can fight T.K. in the Colosseum. Digimon Masters T.K. appears in Digimon Masters as part of the June 2019 Odaiba update, which follows the events from Digimon Adventure in which Myotismon tries to find the Eight Digidestined. Music T.K. has two Japanese image songs: "Be All Right...", sung by Hiroko Konishi, and "Focus", sung by Taisuke Yamamoto. He has an additional image song, a duet sung by Yamamoto with Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon, called "Steppin' Out". Yamamoto also sings "Jingle Bells" as a duet with Megumi Urawa as Cody Hida, and participates in "Bokura no Digital World" ("Our Digital World") and in the male Digimon Adventure 02 characters' rendition of "Target~Akai Shougeki~" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Relationships This article details the relationships between Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and his fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Taichi "Tai" Kamiya T.K. begins to see Tai as an older brother figure in the same way he sees Matt but is unaware of the implications that Matt draws out of this. He also sees Tai as a leader to the group. Yamato "Matt" Ishida As T.K's older brother, Matt always goes out of his way to protect T.K. during their first adventure. At times, however, T.K. would lash out at this whenever he felt that Matt's measures to protect him were too much. When T.K was kidnapped by Puppetmon, Matt almost goes insane and yells at Sora and Biyomon for deleting Kiwimon, Puppetmon's subordinate who knew where he took him. In spite of his frequent frustration at Matt's protectiveness, T.K. still loves his brother dearly, and was even shown to be crestfallen when Matt briefly disappeared from the group and then later chose to briefly leave. During the second adventure, T.K. starts to feel the impact of his parents' divorce and decides that he should see Matt more often. Sora Takenouchi Sora is like T.K.'s older sister figure, and T.K. goes to her for anything more mature. T.K. Also told her that when ever she's around he doesn't miss his mother as much. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi T.K and Izzy have had their share of childlike interactions, such as when they experimented on whether Izzy's computer codes could digivolve Patamon and when they slept-talk to one another during their train ride to Odaiba. Mimi Tachikawa T.K. is interested in why Mimi has her strange quirks but still sees her as a good friend and companion. Joe Kido According to Joe, he was in his wood working class in summer camp, and T.K. nearly cut off one of his fingers. Joe has risked his own life to save him on at least two occasions. Kari Kamiya T.K. visibly spends a lot of time with Kari during both seasons, although it is clear both have fallen out of touch with each other during the intervening years. They seem to relate to each other the best throughout both series, both having a great deal of experience with Digimon. In Digimon Adventure tri., the pair continues to have a close relationship. T.K. intends to bring a friend to his brother's live performance; Kari susses out that it's a girl and teases him about having a girlfriend. T.K. denies that she's his girlfriend and jokes about Kari being jealous, which she dismisses in the same manner. When teased by Matt about the same subject, however, he dodges the inference but does not outright deny it. Reunion In Takeru's character song, "Focus", he describes someone who seems similar to Kari, and in the chorus, he asks, "Am I the focus of your heart?" Davis Motomiya Despite Davis's beliefs, T.K. does not try to compete with him for control of the group, and is generally content to be merely amused with his antics despite sometimes disagreeing with him. However, T.K. will take over when Davis is absent, and much like Matt does for Tai, he tries to talk sense into Davis when Davis is acting irrationally. Despite Davis's frequent insecure rudeness to T.K., T.K. is usually more sympathetic to his actions than Matt and Tai are. T.K. is aware of Davis's unrequited feelings for Kari, and enjoys occasionally teasing Davis by making him jealous of their preexisting relationship. Digimon Hurricane Touchdown! Yolei Inoue T.K. lives in the same apartment building where Yolei lives. Also, in Episode 1, he is seen using the same lift as Yolei and in Episode 2, he reveals to his fellow friends that one of the new DigiDestined is a girl living at the same apartment as him. Cody Hida Cody and T.K. are very close henceforth how their two Digimon fuse together and Cody is sometimes shown to be really worried about him, such as the time Cody asked Matt about why he was nervous to let Patamon battle. Ken Ichijouji T.K. at first is cold and bitter towards Ken and is disgusted at his ideas of "toying" with darkness; he manages to take Ken down in a stream of insults and logic, and manages to shock him so that he can fight Ken momentarily (even though Ken is a master at judo at that point). T.K. is still, however, forgiving, and he is the first one after Davis to accept Ken into the group (in the Japanese version, he agreed with Davis that Ken had changed, but still was against him joining until Ken apologized to the DigiDestined), and comes to care for him a great deal. Gallery T.K. (from Digimon) as Alfalfa.jpg 1x12-Adventure-tk-34781587-704-528.png Takeru__T.K.__Takaishi_(02)_t.gif T.K. and Kari.jpg Takeru__T.K.__Takaishi_(02_-_Summer)_t.gif 49a6426f5555608902cecd649370a98b.jpg Takeru__T.K.__Takaishi_(02_-_Winter)_t.gif Takeru__T.K.__Takaishi_(tri.)_t.gif Takeru__T.K.__Takaishi_DALEK_t.gif TakeruEpilogue2.jpg TakeruEpilogue1.jpg Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Digimon Characters Category:Brothers Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Adults Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Young Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Younger Brothers Category:Younger Characters Category:Older Brothers Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes